A Whole New World
by PercyGrace191
Summary: Basically the normal FT story line with a few twists and some ERE WILL BE PAIRINGS. Comment on who i should pair Natsu With. I WILL PAIR THO OC'S TOGETHER TO PREVENT CONFUSION.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and frosty winter night. Natsu had scoured the whole continent searching for his father, Igneel- the fire dragon who seemed to have vanished of the face of the earth on July 7 x777. Sadly, Natsu had no success in finding his father and was slowly drowning in his miserable thoughts. _Igneel! Where did you go? You said you would always be by my side, YOU PROMISED!_ These voices kept echoing through the poor boy's head until he was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a wailing child. Natsu, with his brilliant dragon-like hearing, traced the sound back to its origin and found something that surprised him, a dark-skinned child **(A/N skin tone - like Ren's from the tri-men)** , about 8 years of age, who seemed to be silently crying in his sleep. He was curled up lying on the floor of the forest cuddling his seemingly gray shirt whispering the words.

"Kugeki, where are you?" The boy whispered silently. Natsu's eyebrow arched, _is it possible that this little child is also looking for his father, possibly a dragon? No, that was impossible, as far as Natsu was concerned he was the only- wait, suddenly Natsu remembered a conversation he and Igneel had, in which Igneel had told him that he was not in fact, the only dragon slayer in the world._

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Natsu, come here, I need to speak to you" Igneel bellowed across the forest they were currently in.

"Coming dad!" Natsu yelled back as he scurried back towards his father. When Natsu finally got back to his father he asked the question he did every time his father needed to speak with him.

"What did I do this time dad?" Natsu moaned.

"You know Natsu, as much as I'd like to torch you for the hundreds of trees you have destroyed this week, there is something more important we need to discuss, so quit moaning and listen." Igneel sighed.

Vulcana, a pretty lady of about thirty-five years of age decided to watch this little conversation with amusement

* * *

 **(A/N in this story, each dragon slayer will be raised by both a dragon and a god/goddess. The gods/goddesses will not teach the dragon slayers god slayer magic because that will make them too OP, the gods/ goddesses instead will help them enhance their dragon slayer magic by putting a small portion of the dragons blood in the bodies of the slayers, This enhances their power by 30% and holds the key to transformations you will see later in the story. For example, Natsu will be a bit more powerful than Erza when he meets Lucy and Kenno will be a bit less powerful than Erza due to his age. E.G. Vulcana is Natsu's mother, not by blood, and the Fire Goddess).**

* * *

"Dad, you do realise that if you did try to burn me, you would most likely burn the forest instead and destroy more trees than I have this month," Natsu replied.

Igneel's eyes widened. As much as he wanted to retort, he had to admit that he was just as if not far more destructive than his son. He then realized that he was going off topic and had to tell Natsu the news.

"Look Natsu, this isn't the time act smart, as a matter of fact what I need to tell you is extremely important so listen closely."

Natsu smugly smiled knowing that he had won their little fight but leaned closer and listened with intently. He grabbed some fire that Igneel had just breathed out on the branch next to him.

"There's no other way to say this..." Igneel said dramatically "There are currently six dragon slayers in the universe, and you are one of them." Igneel finished proudly.

Even though it was most likely impossible, Natsu somehow managed to defy the impossible and do a spit-take on the fire he was eating.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled, eyes as wide as saucers. Birds rocketed away at the sudden outburst.

Vulcana laughed at her foster son's reaction and decided to explain the rest herself.

"Quiet down!" Igneel said annoyed. As much as he hated to admit it, Natsu had every right to be surprised. Natsu had believed that he was the one and only dragon slayer in the world.

Natsu calmed down and realized that it was not so outrageous that he wasn't the only dragon slayer. After all, it would be a bit strange if he was the only dragon slayer on the planet; after all, Earthland isn't exactly a one kilometre stretch of land.

"What types of dragon slayers are they?" Natsu said looking back at Igneel with a goofy smile on his face.

Vulcana was rather surprised at Natsu's reaction-change but answered his question anyway.

"There is you- a fire dragon slayer, a sky dragon slayer, a light dragon slayer, a dark dragon slayer, a metal dragon slayer and a space dragon slayer, both the sky dragon slayer and the space dragon slayer and the sky dragon slayer are younger than you." Vulcana ever so slightly winced at what she and Igneel were going to do to Natsu in a few weeks. Natsu didn't notice this and smiled even wider than he already was which caused his parents to stare at Natsu curiously.

"Why are you smiling Natsu?" Igneel was a bit scared of Natsu's sudden mood change.

"I'm going to fight them all!" Natsu replied energetically.

"Well you'd better get back to your training if you want to win!" Igneel replied, smirking at his son. And with that, Natsu ran off to finish his training for the day.

Vulcana decided to lie down and sleep in the sun while it was still out

 ***FLASHBACK END***

By the time Natsu had returned from his thoughts, he noticed that the child was crying again but this time, strong winds were starting to build up around the little child. These winds started to slowly expand and speed up around the child who kept crying. It looked like he was screaming something but the winds were just too powerful and loud for Natsu to hear anything. He had covered his eyes with his hands way earlier and decided to take a quick glance. To say he was shocked was a huge understatement. The work 'shocked' didn't even begin to describe how he felt after what he was looking at right now. Every tree in a fifty metre radius had been uprooted and flung to the side, the ground was bare with no grass, Natsu's feet were dug even deeper into the ground with light frost on his body, his shirt and trousers were torn in millions of places and to top it all off, the little boy was sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened. Natsu was absolutely astonished.

 _NO WAY! How come he isn't even scratched? There's no way he just did that on his own, maybe it's just occasionally windy here, that would explain what just happened._

Then Natsu jumped back as he realised the boy was starting to get up...

The boy rubbed his eyes and opened them and saw a pink haired boy in a fighting stance glaring at him intently.

When the child got up, he immediately dashed over to Natsu who took a step back. The boy stopped right in front of Natsu and quickly asked him a question, eyes filled with hope.

"Have you seen Kugeki or Luna anywhere" the boy asked Natsu. Now that the boy mentioned it, Natsu could vaguely remember the boy whispering the name Kugeki when he was sleeping.

"Kugeki, Luna? Who are they?" Natsu questioned, confused.

"Oh, I should have said what they look like. Well, Kugeki's really big and has super dark purple skin with tiny white dots on it. And he is a giant dragon and he is my dad, but Luna is my mom and she is a Goddess she looks about 35 with pale skin and straight midnight-blue hair ." The boy finished proudly with a giant grin on his face.

Natsu's eyes widened at this. He had expected to meet another dragon slayer sooner or later but not this early in life.

"Does your dad talk?" Natsu asked.

"Yes! He does!" the boy grinned now remembering.

"And how long exactly have you been looking for them" Natsu questioned, getting closer to a conclusion.

"Well, we were all training one night and then all of a sudden I fell asleep and when I woke up they were gone so I flew back here as fast as I could and started to look everywhere, but I haven't found anything" the kid finished sadly, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean when you say "flew back here" Natsu asked, suddenly curious

"Oh!" the boy answered I was raised in space, on the moon.

At this point Natsu's eyes simply shot out of his head. Thousands of questions started to form in his head.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled, his brain not being able to handle the shock of the news he had just been told.

"Yeah, I'm not lying. It took me about three weeks flying at full speed. But I got here in the end and immediately collapsed from exhaustion"

"How do you have enough energy to fly that far?"

"Well I did have some breaks but my mother taught me how to manipulate the solar winds that are blown at this planet by the sun to help me fly and fight, she said when I become strong enough, I will be able to fly for much longer, a lot faster and I will be able to create my own wind from thin air."

"Why don't you just use the winds here on Earth instead of the ones in Space?" Natsu asked, curious.

"The winds in Space are a lot more powerful and can only be controlled by a Space Dragon Slayer and also the winds on earth have nothing to do with Space so I can't control them. Also, if I happen to meet a mage who uses Wind Magic, they will be practically immune to the winds of earth so I wouldn't be able to harm them if I needed to. But they wouldn't be able to control the Solar Winds so... yeah" the kid said.

"Wow" Natsu said. He was surprised how much the little boy knew about his magic. Natsu then realised that he didn't know the kid's name and decided to ask.

"So what's your name?" Natsu asked smiling.

"My name is Kenno Sutoru, Son of Kugeki and Luna, what's your name?" the child answered grinning back.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel the Fire Dragon and Vulcana the Fire Goddess."

It was Kenno's turn to gape.

"So you're a dragon slayer too?" Kenno asked, surprised. But before Natsu could answer Kenno had begun to bombard Natsu with tons of questions that he could barely keep up with and by the time they had finished it was almost morning.

"So, Kenno, why don't you like to come with me on a journey to find our parents?" Natsu asked Kenno after all his questions.

"Sure!" Kenno grinned and fist bumped Natsu before he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and fell asleep, thinking of all the adventures the two would embark on during their time together.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **1 MONTH LATER**

11 year old Natsu and 9 year old Kenno were about to have a sparring match in a clearing in the forest.

Kenno wore a black t-shirt with gray sleeves and brown camping shorts. They were training themselves physically this week and train their magical powers the next. Natsu had decided to go at 80% due to the fact that Kenno was younger and had less time to train when he was with his foster parents, but this didn't bring him down because Kenno was trying really hard to catch up, and he was doing a good job but Natsu was becoming stronger as well and wasn't going to lose out either. Both boys were stretching, getting ready for the fight.

After stretching, both boys circled each other glared intently and smirked. With no warning they shot at each other with immense speed and exchanged blows, their arms and legs moving in blurs as they fought. Kenno grabbed Natsu's leg, spun around with momentum and let go sending Natsu flying at a tree. Kenno flew after Natsu and tried to kick him again, however Natsu recovered in mid air and aligned his feet to Kenno's stomach kicked him, sending Kenno even higher into the air than he already was. **(A/N I decided to give the dragon slayer's the ability to fly because well, am I the only one who thinks that it is appropriate for** ** _DRAGON slayers_** **to have the ability to fly, I mean COME ON HIRO).** Natsu hovered above the ground and stared at Kenno who was up in the sky, holding his stomach. Wasting no time, Natsu shot up to Kenno and attempted to a roundhouse kick to Kenno's mid-section. The Space dragon slayer had been waiting for this. He turned upright, catching Natsu's leg whilst doing so and pulled Natsu towards himself so that Natsu was slowly gliding in the air next to him and before Natsu could do anything, Kenno shot his fist at Natsu's stomach, making Natsu's eyes widen and cough out saliva as he flew away from Kenno from the force of the attack. Natsu stopped in mid-air and took a few deep breaths to recover. Kenno allowed this, seeing how hard he socked Natsu.

"You've... gotten a lot stronger... Kenno" Natsu said in between deep breaths.

"Cheers dude, you're not so bad yourself" Kenno replied, smirking.

"But I'm nowhere near done with you yet" Natsu said, smiling and standing up as if nothing happened, although there was a slight reddish tint to the area that had been punched by Kenno.

"Neither am I" Kenno said, still smiling.

"Well then, let's do this" the two said in unison. And rushed towards each other, their fists pushed out like jousting poles, waiting for impact.

But before their fists could connect, they heard a girlish, high-pitched scream, echoing from the nearby town. Both dropped their fists and immediately ran in the direction of the screaming.

After they reached the town the two boys' eyes were glued to house that was surrounded by a mob of people, carrying deadly weapons, like pitchforks, spades, trowels, and pretty much any lethal gardening equipment they could find.

"What's happening in there?" Kenno wondered, worried for whoever was still in the house.


End file.
